The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic laser surgical apparatus that converges a pulsed laser beam to a tissue of a patient's eye for the treatment of the patient's eye.
Various techniques are proposed that converge a pulsed laser beam to a three-dimensional target position in a patient's eye. For example, JP-A-2013-78399 discloses an ophthalmic laser surgical apparatus that includes an XY scan unit and an expander. The XY scan unit scans a laser beam's convergence position (laser spot) on an XY plane orthogonal to the optical axis. The expander is provided upstream of the XY scan unit, and moves a laser beam's convergence position along Z direction.